gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanggwan Chaek
Sanggwan Chaek, the Blue-Hearted Young Master was Hyeon Jae-Yang's second disciple and a former member of the Cheonwoong Faction. Appearance & Personality Sanggwan Chaek was a young man with a lean but muscular body, black hair tied back into a long ponytail, and long sideburns. He wore traditional attire with the character 天 on each shoulder. He was generally a polite and respectful young man who liked to joke around but would also quickly become serious in battle. Despite his simple mannerisms, Sanggwan Chaek harbored a inferiority complex deep inside which drove him to ally with the demonists to seek out a godly sword that would give him the power to surpass his master and Yongbi. Despite defecting from the Cheonwoong Faction, he still cared about about its members (especially Gwan) since he expressed sorrow over their deaths and regretted that Gwan was caught up in his plan to defect. Further more, after acquiring the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, Sanggwan Chaek admitted that he cannot hate his master after everything the latter had done for him and gave Hyeon Jae-Yang a chance to leave instead of fighting. Image Gallery History As a child, Sanggwan Chaek was associated with the remnant followers of Go Hyeop. He watched Hyeon Jae-Yang slaughter his comrades and attempted to assassinate the man after but was stopped by Hyeon Jae-Yang's subordinates. Impressed by his fiery nature, Hyeon Jae-Yang took Sanggwan Chaek in as a disciple. Many years later, Sanggwan Chaek collaborated with the demonists of the Asura Blood Sect and brought them to the Middle Kingdom to search for the Golden Medallion and in turn, the Golden Castle and Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword.Chapter 82 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 3 Powers and Abilities All of Hyeon Jae-Yang's disciples are said to be martial art geniuses without peer,Chapter 47 (Yongbi) and Sanggwan Chaek did this reputation full justice as at a young age, his talent already surpassed Hyeon Jae-Yang's when the latter was forty.Chapter 128 (Yongbi) Talent wise, he was considered the best among the seven disciples, and his martial arts prowess was also praised by Yongbi.Chapter 35 (Yongbi) '''Immense Endurance: '''He was able to contend with multiple enemies at once on more than one occasion.Chapter 34 (Yongbi)Chapter 75 (Yongbi) Even after receiving notable injuries, he easily killed one of Cruel Moon Archdemon's bodyguards and clashed with their captain. '''Immense Physical Speed:' Throughout the story, Sanggwan Chaek has shown multiple feats of immense speed when evading and attacking, and was able to pressure a gosu of Yongbi's calibre for a while'.' Immense Reflexes: '''His amazing reflexes allowed him to agilely evade unpredictable attacks and to quickly block attacks at close range.Chapter 77 (Yongbi) Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (1).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (2).png|The whip's resting position Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (3).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (3a).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (4).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (5).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (6).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (7).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (8).png|Using his whip on a person Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (9).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (10).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (11).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (12).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (13).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (14).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (15).png|Wielding the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (16).png Sanggwan Chaek Martial Arts (17).png Weapons '''Master Whip Practitioner: He was an extremely skilled and powerful martial artist famed for being the wielder of the Golden-Ringed Tiger Bone Whip.Chapter 33 (Yongbi) Sanggwan Chaek was able to easily maneuver the whip in any direction he pleased, using it to bind, impale, and rip his opponents. His combat style was to incorporate unpredictable and wild movements with impalement and binding. The whip boasts incredible penetrative power that can easily stab through rocks and hardened soil multiple times without slowing down. After the whip is embedded in the target, he can violently tear it apart, creating massive holes.Chapter 30 (Yongbi) When impaling a person, the whip can pass through their entire body and violently rip them apart from the inside out.Chapter 76 (Yongbi) Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword: With this godly sword, Sanggwan Chaek was able to obtain the power of the lightning god and obtain unparalleled swordsmanship when its powers awaken. However, even he cannot control its power, instead turning into a mindless beast who only acts to kill whoever is in front of him. When his body was possessed by the sword's spectre, he was reborn as the "most powerful, invincible warrior under the sun", having been granted unlimited regeneration and the ability to use powerful techniques not normally possible.Chapter 134 (Yongbi) Even if his head was blown off, his possessed body would still be able to continue fighting.Chapter 137 (Yongbi) * Chain Manipulation: The power of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword also allows the user to freely manipulate chains to bind or impale their target.Chapter 136 (Yongbi) * Regeneration: The godly sword grants its wielder the ability to recover from even the most grievous wounds making them almost immortal.Chapter 133 (Yongbi) As a whip practitioner since his childhood,Chapter 130 (Yongbi) Sanggwan Chaek had mastered the Spirit Snake Whip Technique. He was also granted great power when the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword was in his possession: * Sword Force: 'Normally achievable only when a user has reached the pinnacle of swordsmanship, he was able to use this powerful technique when his body was possessed by the godly sword's spectre.Chapter 135 (Yongbi) 'Spirit Snake Whip Technique: *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, Spirit Snake’s Devotion' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, Spirit Snake’s Protection' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 1st Move: Spirit Snake Discharge' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 2nd Move: Flying Spirit Snake Coil' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 4th Move: Moon Taunting Discharge' Quotes * (After fighting Yongbi) "Please forgive me for daring to test your skills...!"Chapter 31 (Yongbi) * (To Hyeon Jae-Yang) "I finally got the power in my hands to catch the tiger... And you're telling to return to being a mangy dog..." Notes & Trivia * Contrary to what Hyeon Jae-Yang said, Sanggwan Chaek claimed that he was the least talented among the seven disciples so he was most likely just being modest. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased